Cell Jr.
Cell Juniors (痩せるジュニア, Seru Junia) were the seven smaller versions of Cell. Each Junior has Cell's power and abilities. The Cell Juniors were created by Cell during the Cell Games in order to infuriate Gohan enough to release his hidden power, Cell has them attack Goku, Vegeta, Future Trunks, Piccolo, Krillin, Tien Shinhan, and Yamcha. Biography The Cell Jr's were created when Gohan told Cell that when Gohan is angry, his strength increases. Cell tries to draw out Gohan's powers by making the Cell Jr's attack the Z Fighters. They are extremely powerful, facing the Z Fighters without fighting seriously; two of them easily beat on Tien and Yamcha (one of them even brutally broke Yamcha's arm), another two beat on Krillin, and a tired Goku from his fight with Cell. Three of them were fighting on par with Piccolo, Vegeta, and Trunks and one was even strong enough to catch Vegeta's Final Flash and throw the attack to the side (this is in a filler portion of the anime as this didn't happen in the manga). However, after Gohan became infuriated by the Cell Juniors' assault on the Z Fighters, coupled with Cell's killing of Android 16, his hidden powers awaken and he transformed into a Super Saiyan 2, allowing him to easily kill all of the Cell Juniors one by one with effortless blows, shocking the Z fighters. Techniques The following are moves that have been performed by the Cell Juniors: *'Levitate' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Ki Blast' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Kamehameha' – A move that Cell Juniors has passed down through genetics from Cell as an imitation of Goku's Kamehameha. It was used against Gohan only in the anime and in video games. *'High Speed Rush - '''A rapid high speed attack used in the ''Budokia Tenkaichi ''series. *'Tri-Beam' – A move that Cell Juniors has passed down through genetics from Cell as an imitation of Tien's Tri-Beam. They used it against Gohan only in the anime. *'Destructo Disk' – A move that Cell Juniors has passed down through genetics from Cell as an imitation of Krillin's Destructo Disk. It was used against Gohan in the anime and never used in the manga. *'Special Beam Cannon''' – A move that Cell Juniors has passed down through genetics from Cell as an imitation of Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon. It was used against Gohan in the anime, and in Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 2 and the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Innocence Rush' – A High Speed Rush used by the Cell Juniors in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Super Kamehameha' – An advanced version of the Kamehameha. While never used in the anime or manga, the attack is their Ultimate Blast in Budokai Tenkaichi 3''. *'Solar Flare''' – One of Cell Jr.'s Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Explosive Wave' – One of Cell Jr.'s Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Voice Actors *FUNimation Dub: Justin Cook Triva *A slight error was made in the number of Cell Juniors that Gohan kills in the anime episode "The Unleashing". If you count them in the episode, Toei had Gohan kill eight Cell Juniors, even though Cell only created seven; this error is not present in the original manga. However, a possible explanation might be that one of the Cell Juniors used Tien's Multi-Form technique to split in two, and then used the Tri-Beam (which is a technique used by the Cell Juniors only in the anime). *The Tri-Beam is the only attack that the Cell Juniors used that Cell himself was never shown using onscreen. *The Cell Juniors, the Bio-Men, and the Saibamen share similarities. All are short and come in groups; they each pose a moderate threat at their introductions, but are easily disposed of later. However, unlike the Bio-Men and Saibamen, the Cell Juniors are all able to speak in the anime and one of them has a single line in the manga (like Kid Buu and Evil Buu are in the same series but not the manga), though they do so very rarely (the bulk of their lines as well as their only line in the manga consists of "over here" though they also say the names of their attacks and yell "come get me"). *In video games (Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 2, the Budokai series, the Budokai Tenkaichi series), a blue Cell Jr.-type of color pattern can be used as an alternate version of Cell in Duel, Practice and World Tournament mode. Gallery ﻿ CellJr37.png|A Cell Jr charging Gohan. CellJr74.png|A Cell Jr after attacking Gohan. CellJrKilled1.png|Gohan killing a Cell Jr. Category:Evil Category:Android Category:Needs Links Category:Henchmen Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters who can fly Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Canonical Pages Category:Video Game characters Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters who have no gender Category:Villains